bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BG9
List as Deceased Should we add that BG9 is most likely indeed dead? I mean we haven't seen him at all since chapter 559, as him and Cang Du were upon a judgement ceremony for failing Yhwach. Before Cang Du was killed by Jugram Haschwalth, he begged him to wait before seeing Haschwalth execute Cang. Plus, Yhwach didn't accept BG9's proposal of still being able to fight for him. Yhwach simply told them that they should be grateful to have survived, as BG9 and Cang Du's Vollständigs resuscitated them. Furthermore, Haschwalth saying "Lives that were saved by good fortune must be swept aside by equal ill fortune", along with asking Cang if he can see the scales tipping, and believing in balance as fights must be fair; it's most heavily likely that BG9 was executed after Cang. This also showed that, if Haschwalth didn't kill them both, then something bad would happen. So BG9 and Cang Du's execution(s) were required.Poweltav (talk) 22:05, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Medallion File:BG9_medallion.jpg|thumb|245px|BG9 steals Sui Feng's Bankai. I propose that we (namely SunXia), add a photo of BG9 stealing Sui Feng's bankai. I don't see why not, as As Nodt, Bambietta Basterbine, and Cang Du have pictures of them stealing the bankais of their respective oppponents. I added this photo to BG9's page, but it was edited it, and SunXia didn't approve of it. I'm only trying to help is all.Poweltav (talk) 18:03, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Your image is again illegal and bad quality, most of the image is his helmet. :I don't see how it's bad quality SunXia. The manga page is, again, sectioned into 4 parts, and the one with BG9, is already mostly his helmet anyway. Unless I were expected to add more background or as much of BG9 as I can. I still don't understand how it's illegal. I doing my best to help, I really am. I'm just not sure what else to do at this point. I thought the point of being able to edit on wikis were to make pages more detailed. And talk pages were to discuss any page editing recommendations.Poweltav (talk) 18:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It's illegal because it has no FUR (Free Use Rationale), the template for which is included on the upload page and takes less than a minute to fill out. With no FUR, that image will be deleted; that's explained in the box above the upload button. On top of that, jpgs are generally frowned upon because they cause bad pixelation when reduced, which makes it harder to see the details of an image. pngs are far superior. As for this image, if you can barely see the medallion, then it's not worth uploading an image of it, in all honesty.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:19, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much for explaining that to me Xillinoc. Your explanation was simple and easy to understand. I'll try to be mindfully wary and on the lookout for that FUR button you have mentioned.Poweltav (talk) 19:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::The Template is and all you do is fill it out when you are uploading an image. I keep saying the same thing over and over and I even linked you to THIS BLOG where there is a video of me showing beginners exactly how to use images correctly here. I have already linked you to blogs when you played this "I'm doing it wrong??" card before. I have spent a lot of time writing out blogs and making videos for people to understand our rules and I have linked you to them all and yet instead of actually clicking on them, you do the same thing. User blog:SunXia/Placing an Image for Beginners or User blog:SunXia/Image Policy and Understanding it!! There's two MORE blogs that I linked you to on Komamaura's talk page when you played this cared last time. You REALLY need to have a timeout and actually pay attention to the rules and the helpful blogs created for people who don't know what they are doing. So let's go over this again. :#The Fair Use Rationale is found on the ' ' page for you to fill out. :#You can find information on the Image Policy on my dedicated blog titled User blog:SunXia/Image Policy and Understanding it!!. :#If you can't take the time to read that blog, I made one with videos attached called User blog:SunXia/Uploading an Image and Adding FUR for Beginners. :#And since you have clearly struggled in getting the concept of how we use images here, there is another blog I made with another video dedicated to placing images in our articles titled User blog:SunXia/Placing an Image for Beginners. ::All of this information has been linked on your talk page MANY times because you will not take the time to obey the rules. Our warnings have clear links to blogs that will help you out in learning about our site. You shouldn't have to be told this all this many times. Like I said take a time out, stop behaving like Salubri and I are "unfortunate" users here because we enforce rules. Read up and it will all become clear.